familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Strings:en
Translations for table labels and form messages The following text messages, (also known as "strings") are used in Familypedia's software including informational displays such as table headings and other standard text such as automatically generated biographies. When a user adds or edit the values of the terms on this page, these values appear instead of English values when the user is logged on in their preferred language. (Your user language may be set on your .) Contributors are encouraged to translate or correct any items into languages they are familiar with. in place of |fm096=Sources and Notes may use any text or wikitext |fm097=Occupation |fm098=Other files |fm099=Other versions |fm100=Page |fm101=Partial date |fm102=Events |fm103=People |fm104=Permission |fm105=Pictures |fm106=Public service |fm107=Religious belief(s) |fm108=Remains/Burial/Cremation/Funeral Ceremony information |fm109=Remains |fm110=Change Burial/Cremation/Funeral information |fm111=Remains/Burial/Cremation/Funeral information |fm112=Change residence information |fm113=Residence (dwellings) information |fm114=Residence |fm115=School(s) |fm116=Search for Ancestors |fm117=Sex |fm118=Short description |fm119=Short name |fm120=Sibling |fm121=Siblings |fm122=Signature |fm123=Source(s) |fm124=Primary sources |fm125=Secondary sources |fm126=Street/Road eg: "Hunt Avenue" |fm127=Surname |fm128=Tags |fm129=Titles |fm130=Topic location |fm131=Topic source(s) |fm132=Unknown |fm133=Upload URL (http://...) |fm134=Upload source |fm135=No source specified. Please edit this image description and provide a source. |fm136=Uploaded documents |fm137=View ahnentafel of this individual |fm138=Warning |fm139=Change information- wedding |fm140=Information on Wedding |fm141=Wedding |fm142=Wife |fm143=Year |fm144=Do you understand |fm145=and |fm146=? If so, could you help improve Familypedia by translating page |fm147=into |fm148=To edit translations of terms used in tables and other portions of Familypedia, please enter the name of the strings page including the language code. For example, for the spanish language, the page would be '''Strings:es. |fm149=in |fm150=Unknown parent |fm151=Offspring of |fm152=and |fm154=Children |fm155=On this form, you may translate the familypedia User interface into your language. |fm156=Edit translations |fm157=On this form, you may list children for given parents. A group number shared between the children of the same parents. Adoptees should be in their own group but may have the same parents as a group of biological children. |fm158=Citations and remarks |fm159=General |fm160=On this form, you may list travels, vacations, or migrations. |fm161=Do Not state the creation date or location of the work. Record the date and location of the event depicted by the work. |fm162=This is the Edit Media facts page where you can edit the information on Images that have been uploaded. Please note that Familypedia is focused on historical events. The date or location that a photo was taken of a statue or a painting is not of primary interest. All dates and places mentioned on the form should relate to the topic of the work. For example, a painting of the battle of Hastings may have been painted in the 18th century, but the date of the topic of the painting is the date of the battle of Hastings. If desired, please include details such as creation date and current location of the work in the notes field. |fm163=Author |fm164=Enter information about a person using this page. Type the name of an existing article or a new article, and a form will guide you through putting in what is known about the ancestor. For guidance on how to name pages please see Genealogy:Page names. |fm165=See below |fm166=Information on related topics |fm167=Licensing |fm168=BCE |fm169=c - Circa, bef- Before, aft - After) |fm170=Type of document |fm171=Topic date |fm172=Small |fm173=Medium |fm174=Large |fm175=Display recommended widths |fm176=On this form, you may list awards for presentation in a visual list. |fm177=On this form, you may list places where the person resided. |fm178='For a translation into your language:' See Strings.en and click on the language at the top of the page. If the language is not listed, copy the contents created by another and create a page corresponding to the country code that you set your user preference to. Then use the form to fill out the translations of the phrases. |fm179=Note- Please do not use commas or new lines to separate items in lists. Instead use semicolons (;). }}